


Truth

by Cielestine_de_Winter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielestine_de_Winter/pseuds/Cielestine_de_Winter
Summary: Stiles is compelled to only speak the truth.





	Truth

“I can’t do this!” Stiles’s voice was muffled into his pillow as he lay face down on his bed.

“Hate to tell you buddy,” Scott said slapping his shoulder. “But you’re hosting. You want to see him, don’t you?”

Stiles rolled over and glared at his best friend. Since being spelled by the latest bad, a disgruntled witch who was interested in stealing Lydia’s power, Stiles was mortally compelled to tell the truth. His research suggested that the magic would eventually wear off, but until then, Stiles tried very hard to stay sequestered. “Yes, I can’t wait to see him. I’ve missed him and…”. Stiles slapped his hand over his mouth.

Scott chuckled and stood up. “I’m going to start setting up out there. You pull yourself together and get ready. Who knows, you might even get lucky.”

Stiles’s rolled his eyes, careful not to remove his hand from his mouth. Scott had long contended that Derek had a thing for Stiles. Stiles wasn’t an idiot and could tell when his friend was delusional. Stiles felt bitterly vindicated when Derek had left to go on some mystical vision quest thing that took him away from Beacon Hills for the last 5 years.

But now, Derek was coming back.

As the unofficial pack mother to the Hale- McCall pack, Stiles had offered up his apartment for the welcome home party. (Allison and Isaac were many things, mates to the pack co alpha was only one of those things. But neither of them had even the smallest fraction of nurturing instinct that flowed unconsciously from Stiles.). Stiles waited until Scott closed the door behind him before dropping his hands and sighing. “This is going to be a disaster,” he whispered, knowing that Scott could hear him.

  
  


The party was already in full swing despite the guest of honor not arriving yet. Most of Stiles’s friends respected his current ‘disability’, but some, most notability Erica and Cora, thought it funny to engage Stiles in conversations, knowing he could only speak the truth.

When the doorbell rang, Stiles took the opportunity to duck out onto the balcony and catch his breath. He could heard the faint noise of the party in his apartment, but he basked in the soothing quiet of the night.

Suddenly, the door slid open and Derek Hale stepped out and shut the door behind him. With a careful glance at Stiles, Derek walked over and grabbed the thick metal guardrail. “Stiles.”

Stiles blinked in shock. 5 years fell away, reminding Stiles of the hole that formed in his gut when Derek had left. “I missed you so much it hurt.” Stiles dug his nails into his palms, hoping the pain would stop his words.

Derek looked at him appraisingly. “I heard about the truth curse.”

Stiles clenched his jaw and forced himself to look away. Words were fighting for release as Stiles frantically started planning his escape route. He did not want to be there with Derek, alone or otherwise. He had too much to say and none of it worth listening to.

“You were 17 when I left,” Derek said suddenly.

Stiles frowned. “Yea, I remember.”

The railing creaked under Derek’s grip. “If I had done the things with you that I wanted to, I would have been incarcerated or shot dead by your dad.”

“What?” Stiles blurted in surprise.

Derek turned his head and looked at Stiles. “I thought I was in love twice in my life. First time with Paige, and then with Kate. When you came along, I was so messed up that I didn’t even know what I was feeling until you almost got killed in the basement by Gerard.” Derek took a breath and turned to Stiles. “When your dad wouldn’t let me see you in the hospital, I thought I was going to lose it. I understood why. Hell, I wouldn’t have let me see you if I were him. I was suspected of murdering my own sister, I was living in a abandoned factory. I was a mess. I decided that night that I would get my life together.” Derek pulled out a black velvet box from his pocket. “I’ve spent the last 5 years thinking about the future. And I can’t imagine mine without you.” Derek went down on one knee. “Stiles, would you…”

“Wait. Hold on,” Stiles broke in. “Are you proposing to me? You leave for 5 years and the first thing you do when you get back is propose to me?”

“No, the first thing I did when I got back was see your dad for his permission to marry to you.”

Stiles stared at him is shock. “You hate me.”

Derek smiled up at Stiles. “Sometimes. You can be a dick. But I love you more.”

“You can be an asshole.”

“Yep. What do you say?”

“How about we date a little?” Stiles asked nervously. “You may not like me after you spend some time with me.” He held out his hand to Derek.

“Not a chance,” Derek stood taking his hand. “But okay. What are you doing now?”

“I’m hosting a party for you,” Stiles laughed disbelievingly.

Derek glanced back inside the glass doors. “It’s a good party.”

It was quiet for a few minutes.

“Scotty can clean up,” Stiles said making up his mind. “Let’s get some coffee. You can tell me what you’ve been up to.”


End file.
